the millionare and the waitress
by buffyangellove4ever
Summary: angels runs a rich law firm- buffys a waitress trying to make ends meet,,
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

**Angel sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time and set down his pen on top of the paperwork that he was filling out. He hated paperwork but unfortunately it came with the job. Being one of the top lawyers in the country had its perks but also its downfalls. He had money, power respect everything that a person could probably want. He also had women. Lots of women, He knew that he was good looking. At 6'1 with pale distinct features strong cheekbones, dark brown spiky hair and dark eyes. He was well built and everywhere that he went he had people falling at his feet to do something for him. He had women begging him to marry their daughters. But it was all for the money. He had money, and lots of it. His parents were very wealthy and they believed that hard work could get you anything. When he took over his fathers company his new ideas and fresh look at things gave hundreds of people jobs. Things that the older members of the bored had overlooked.**

**But lately it wasn't enough. He had few close friends. 8 to be exact. People that he had went to school with and liked him for him and not just because he had all the money he could. Sure they joked about it but it wasn't there main source of their friendship. It was the trust and the loyalty that they had shown him over the years. **

**No lately, it had been the lack of someone to come home to. One women that he could crawl in bed with after a hard days work, and know that she loved him, and no matter if his business went down she would still be there. He had thought Darla was that women for a while. His friends all warned him but he didn't listen to them because he trusted her. They ended up eloping in Vegas one night, and the marriage fell apart after only three months when Angel had found out about the many lovers that she had had,. And she would have taken him to the cleaners for all he owned if he hadn't had the pictures from the investigator that he hired. (Which he later found out she slept with to trying to get the pictures). He ended all contact with her, though she had tried to get back with him, he refused to listen and she had finally given up and moved to New York.**

**And than there was Drusilla. Beautiful sweet insane Drusilla. He had loved her but between her hearing voices and the stars talking to her he had given up and paid a good price to get her into one of the best mental wards in the country. They remained friends to this day, and though she still will talk to the stars every once and a while, she is getting the help that she so desperately needs. **

**But despite all of this Angel still remained an optismist. Still believed in true love no matter how many times his friends made fun of him for it. They all had the people that they loved. His beautiful sister Cordelia had Gunn, Faith had his best friend since they were two Spike, Willow had Oz and Xander {though it remains a mystery how they are friends when they can barely stand each other half the time) has the very opinionated Anya. **

**He did smile to himself though thinking of the very beautiful waitress that he had met. He was kind of smitten with her and he was thinking bout going back to the dinner she worked at tonight to see if he could see her again. He knew that he was betting on nothing but she was a beautiful girl and seemed really nice, and just maybe, she was….. Angel stopped cursing himself for letting his imagination run wild with him. He had wasted an half an hour. Oh well he thought he would just have to bring some of his work home with him. He packed up his papers in to his briefcase and grabbed his coat and keys planning on heading to the dinner. Saying goodbye to his ditzy flirtatious sectary he headed towards the elevators and his car, wondering why he hired her in the first place. He really couldn't remember. Oh yeah he thought he had still been drunk from the night before and he thought she looked hot. But now he was definatly rethinking that plan. He'd have to fire her and find someone that would actually do what she was told, and someone who actually do something. **

**He sighed as he pulled into the dinner. Smiling when he seen the pretty blonde waiting tables. She was short only about 5'3, with beautiful golden blonde hair that framed her pretty face, and the most amazing set of green eyes that he had ever had the pleasure to stare in. He got out of his baby, his Shelby GT 500, locking the doors, he squared his shoulders ready to talk to the princess. **

**Buffy sighed having the day from hell. She had all the worst customers who were like immune from giving tips. Than the old women who came in just to ignore her she was sure. She sighed again and looked out the window to see a gorgeous guy coming toward her. He had been at the dinner a few times before and the she just about melting in the knees when he smiled at her. Those deep brown eyes of his she could get lost in and could spend hours touching his body. She shook her head trying to stop where her thoughts where going. She couldn't afford to get involved, and he would never be interested in her. With that thought she shook her head again and turned back to wiping down the tables. **

**Angel walked into the door, and a waitress scooted back into the kitchen. He raised his eye brows but said nothing. He turned seeing that the blond beauty who's name tag identified her as Buffy. His princess. **

**Buffy frowned as she watched Emily practically run into the kitchen. She had listened to Buffy talk about the beautiful man that had been flirting with her. Emily agreed on the hotness factor. And told her that they would be perfect together. And if she didn't have her husband then she would totally fuck him on the table. Buffy had laughed and walked away, saying that she was his. Not wanting to be rude, she turned around to him. Table for one she asked. **

**Please Angel said. **

**Buffy smiled at him slyly and turned around to lead him to a table. **

**Angel smiled back at her.**

**Thank you he said as she lead him to a small table. **

**Your welcome Buffy said, noticing that he was probably the most polite guy she had ever met. Can I get you a drink she asked. **

**Uh- tea please. **

**Buffy smiled, as he reminded her of her old high school library Giles who was like a father to her. **

**Do you need a minute to look at the menu , Buffy said smiling at him, trying to flirt a little bit. **

**No French toast with a little extra butter and syrup please. **

**Buffy smiled again. Ok that will be right with you. **

**Angel smiled at her, and Buffy's knees almost melted. **

**She blushed and turned around to give the order to the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of tea. **

**Emily seen her, face still a little red, and squealed quietly. **

**You go girl she said. **

**Buffy laughed, I'm not very good at that she said nervously. **

**Emily smiled, at her, you laugh at the weather, toss you hair and smile, you are pretty you'll be fine. **

**Buffy rolled her eyes but smiled, she knew that Emily was just trying to help. **

**Order up yelled the kitchen help , Buffy sighed and turned back to her work, grabbing the untensils and coffee on the way out from behind the corner she carried the tray carefully to Angel. **

**As soon as Buffy left Angel cursed himself a little bit. Come on he said your good at this, and yes she is a beautiful girl , just ask her out already. You've been coming to this restraunt every day for a month, for the love of god enough flirting. **

**Will that be everything that you need Buffy asked as she set the food in front of him. **

**Angel smiled at her, for food yes, but I wouldn't mind the company of a beautiful girl.**

**Buffy's breathe caught as that half smile appeared again. **

**Uh… she stuttered a little. **

**Emily seeing and hearing this from behind the counter brought out a cup of coffee and one of her favorite cinnamon rolls. **

**She would love to Emily said setting the stuff in front of Angel, she was supposed to go home 2 hours ago. **

**But I need to….Buffy started. Emily looked at her, don't worry I'll take care of it. **

**Emily steered Buffy by her shoulders and pushed her into the seat. **

**Have fun you to she said walking away. **

**Buffy smiled at Angel but glared at Emily, silently thanking her for the help, but also plotting the ways to kill her. **

**Well good Angel said finally.**

**Buffy smiled at him, yeah good. **

**Angel poured himself some tea and added a little sugar, and honey. **

**Well he said after taking a sip, are you gonna eat of do you not wanna sit.**

**Buffy's eyes widened, oh yeah I just feel bad and, right just kidding she said seeing the look on his face, sorry.… oh well she owes me anyway. Buffy picked up her fork and took a bite. **

**Yum she said. **

**Angel laughed. **

**You are a very strange girl. **

**Buffy blushed. Not in a bad way Angel said back tracking a little. Its good, I like it. **

**Yeah she said. **

**Yeah Angel said with a half smile. **

**Buffy smiled, so you come in here everyday, and I don't even know your full name. **

**Angel smiled, Angelus Connery, my friends just call me Angel though. **

**Elizabeth Summers but my friends call me Buffy. **

**Angel smiled how'd you get that nickname? **

**Buffy smiled, my dad wanted to name me after his grandma, but he wanted an uncommon nickname, he found Buffy which means **

**Angel smiled, **

**So what about you, Buffy asked taking a sip of her water. **

**Angel smiled, my dad and mom had a disagreement about what they were going to name me, my dad Liam and my mom Angel. Settling it easily they flipped a coin, well my dad won, but never one to disappoint my mom he nicknamed me Angel, and the name stuck. All throughout school that's all anyone called me. **

**Buffy smiled pretty name. Angel smiled at her, thank you. **

**So…any brothers and sisters? Buffy asked. **

**Yes Angel said, I have 2 younger sisters named Kathy and Cordelia. **

**Ahh Buffy said so that would be why you seem so good with women. **

**Angel raised a brow at her, I seem good with women. **

**Yea Buffy said smiling you just seem to charm them, a lot. **

**Angel chuckled, um thank laughed to, don't worry its not a horrible thing, its just I had a bad experience. **

**I'm sorry, Angel said with sincerity. I promise that is not what drew me to you. **

**Buffy smiled and blushed. Oh and what was that. **

**Angel cocked his head and gave her a little half grin that mad her go weak in the knees. **

**I'm not incredibly sure he said back, still smiling, you just seemed so sweet and smart , and there was just something about watching you smile at the customers that made me want to be the guy that you smile at. **

**Buffy smiled as her cheeks turned tomato red. That has to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. **

**Angel smiled, good. **

**Buffy laughed, and cleared her throat, resisting the urge to crawl across the table and jump him. **

**So Angel said, can I ask about the bad experience. **

**Buffy gave a soft smile and looked down, its not all bad, just some of it. But you are gonna find out about this eventually, so it better be sooner rather than later so you can run away when you have the chance. **

**Angel frowned, what makes you think that I'm gonna run away. **

**You haven't heard the story yet, Buffy whispered. **

**Angel smiled at her than looked around at the crowed restraunt. Lets say we go somewhere just a little quieter. **

**Buffy smiled, knowing that she should not trust him, but not being able to help herself. **

**Angel smiled and than threw the bills on the table. Come on, I know the perfect place. **

**Buffy smiled at him and looped her arm through his offered arm. **

**Angel lead Buffy out to his car, and Buffy gasped. She was never much into cars, but this car was beautiful and looked fast. **

**Angel smiled, you like. **

**Its beautiful Buffy said, and looks really expense. **

**It was Angel said, but truth be told I'm kinda a work acholic. **

**Buffy laughed, join the club, only my job ain't so great. **

**Angel laughed. Come on, he opened the door for her and placed her inside before shutting the door. **

**He walked around to the other side got in, and started the car, turning it left. **

**Can I ask where we are going?**

**It's a surprise Angel said, smiling at her, its just someplace that I like to go when I have to think. **

**Buffy smiled, sounds good. **

**The rest of the five minute ride was made in silence. **

**When they got there Angel opened Buffy's door for her again and led her up the glassy slope to what she recognized as Dead Mans Point. She had never been up here before, most of the point was private property. **

**Isnt this trespassing Buffy asked as they ducked underneath the sign. **

**No Angel said, I own the property. **

**Buffy looked up surprised, really. Ya Angel said, I told you I was a work acholic. **

**Buffy laughed, I think I need a better job.**

**Angel smiled, I need an assistant. **

**Buffy smiled back, that would be great but I don't think that I could, I really don't have the skills and I would feel bad if I got the job based on the fact that we like each other. **

**Angel smiled at how mature this young women was, it reminded him of himself, but she seemed more open and more friendly, and generally seeemed good with people. **

**It really doesn't take that much to be an assistnat, all you need to know if how to type and have some sort of organization and filing skills. Believe me my last assistant was hired by my boss because of her big breasts and the fact that she would sleep with him and that was it. But now he's gone and I really think that you would be good for the job. **

**Buffy smiled, I'll think about it. **

**Good Angel said, giving Buffy that half smile, that made her lose her train of thought, and trip over a rock in the ground. **

**Angel caught her and righted her, you ok he asked concered.**

**Ya Buffy said, I just cant think when you do that.**

**Do what? Angel asked, making her face him.**

**Give methat little half smile, it makes me lose my train of thought.**

**Angel smirked, good. Maybe that would convice you to go on a date with me on Friday night. **

**Buffy smiled, well see how this conersation goes, I'm pretty sure that it will make you run screaming for the hills if your normal anyway. **

**I don'think so Angel said, when I want something I usually don't stop until I get it, not matter what obsticles there may be in the way. **

**Buffy's breath caught, the way that he said that she was sure that it would be true. Umm we should, Umm get going bUffy stuttered, trunign away she began up the hill again. **

**Amgel smiled mentally congratulating himself for making this beautiful women lose her train of thought like she did for him. He walked a little quicker catching her arm as she slipped again and began leading the way again. **

**Once they got to the top of the cliff, Buffy's breath caught again. Oh my god its beautiful. **

**Ya it is Angel said. **

**Buffy turned to look at him, realixing that he was looking at her and not the sun set. So Angel said, not wanting to embrass her too much. What is this big secert that seems to scare you so much. **

**Buffy sighed taking a deep breath and turning away from him. She walked a little ways away and sat on top of a huge boulder.**

**Um I was in college, I was nineteen. I had just got out of a bad relationship. We were together all throughout high school and I though that he was the greatest guy. Until I left to go visit my dad for the summer and I found out just how jealous and possesive he was. If I didn't call him every day he freaked out. When I got back I broke it off. He was pissed and after a huge falling out he went back to his home town. **

**Well a week later I meet a guy. He was really nice and sweet at first. But I was stilll catiaous, after what I just got out of. But I wanted to try and move on so I went out with the guy. Just a few drinks at the bronze with him and my friends. Well them wanting to leave us alone, all left to dance. And the guy was kinda acting werid, a little pushy, but I didn't think anything of it. Well when he returned from getting my drink, I had just seen m ex come back in the door, and to make my self look busy and uninterested I threw myself into looking like I was really interested in the guy, and flirting, drinking my drink laughing etc. Well after a while I started to feel really dizzy and sick. I told the guy that I wanted to go home as I wasn't feeling good. I couldn't find my friends so I just let him take me. Well I was half passed out when he got me back. I realized that he had taken me to his dorm instead. I half passed out on his bed and than realized that he was taking off his clothes. I tried to fight as he was taking my clothes off. But I couldn't. He raped me. After he was doe I heard the door open and I heard some voices. Than all of a sudden my ex's face came in to view. I tried to fight him but I couldn't, and he raped me to. Buffy was in tears by the time the story was finished. And Angel was close. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her resists. He held her tell she stopped shaking. **

**Did you get the bastards Angel asked when she stopped crying. **

**Ya siad Buffy, but that is not all of the story. **

**Angel, his arms still around her nodded and told her to continue. **

**Umm Willow and my mom freaked out. But I decided to proscute them when I found out that I… Buffy faltered a little. **

**What? Angel asked softly. **

**When I found out that I was pregnant. I still had my clothes from that night, trying to get up the courage to tell someone so that they wouldn't do it again. **

**Angel nodded. Did you keep the baby. **

**Buffy nodded, yes I did, it was a little girl. She just turned last month. Reguardless of what they did I could never destory a life.**

**Angel nodded, so that's why you thought that I would run for the hills.**

**Buffy nodded, Everyone knows because they were here when the case was going on, but your still new in town and that's why you don't. When every one found out that I was keeping the baby, every one kinda freaked out on me, and that automatically made every single guy turn and walk away. No guy wants a girl that already comes with a family. **

**Angel smiled, I love kids. What's her name?**

**Buffy smiled back, really.**

**Yea he said. My nieces and nephews used to come over every week just so that I could baby-sit them. I would love to have a big family. **

**Buffy smiled, and let out a little sob. Her name is Sara Rose Summers she just turned four. **

**Angel smiled, do I get to meet her. **

**Buffy smiled back, maybe someday soon. But I don't like to introduce her to someone that I just meet. **

**Angel nodded, I understand, **

**Buffy smiled, so Friday, pick me up at seven. **

**It's a date Angel said. **


	2. Chapter 2

HEY THIS IS MY FIRST STORRY,, SO EXCITED PEOPLE ARE READING IT. AND DON'T WORRY IT WONT END THERE!

sorry ive been so busy with work and christmas and im trying as hard as I can to get another chapter out.

the bad reviews bout the rape SORRRY L. Its chezzy but I wanted to make it like an Angel saved her emotionaly type of thing.

And sorry bout forgetting to put the age, blond moment. Buffy had the baby at nineteen and she is 22 now. So the baby is 3 going on 4.

I'll try to have a new chapter out soon, THANK FOR READING!

hugs,

cas


End file.
